


In The Heart Of Summer

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Language, M/M, Weirdness, abstractness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: “You know what, Ryouta? This is not working out. Let’s break up.”





	In The Heart Of Summer

It was a quiet sunny day like any other. There was not a single sound to disturb the peace that came with days of summer.

Sweat dripping from his body, Kise Ryota took no extra time than turn the tap and dump his head under the water, enjoying how it cooled down his heated skin. It’s days like these that he disliked most to be honest: hot summer days were not at all ideal for training.

Kise couldn’t be bothered to do anything. He felt like lazying around and watching birds, but alas, his feet dragged him to practice anyway.

And he was beating himself over it since the first slam of the ball.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned the tap off, watching water drip from his hair, already feeling the merciless heat of the sun scorching his neck, contemplating leaving practice right then and there. But if he did, he would see no end to Kasamatsu-senpai’s anger… So he thought against it, for now.

Maybe he could bribe his teammates into joining him for some ice-cream or something. That seemed like a good idea.

Smiling at his own thoughts, Kise was about to return to the court when he saw a very familiar face, his heartbeat instantly picking up, his grin couldn’t help but get even wider as he waved.

“Tooru-cchi!!” his eyes held a warm glint as he approached the other boy, only for his smile to falter when there was no reply or change in the other’s posture.

Oikawa just stared at him, his eyes seeming to reflect his face and…he smiled. But the smile held no joy, in fact it was full-on forced, fake…lifeless.

Because Oikawa didn’t say anything yet, Kise decided to ask first, but he could already feel his heart sink, just from seeing that crooked smile, “Is there something wrong..?”

Oikawa didn’t take long to reply, “You know what, Ryouta? This is not working out. Let’s break up.”

At that very second, Kise felt his heart shatter into many tiny pieces, his body in turn going completely numb. His head was spinning and for nearly a second he forgot what breathing was. As if he just got a heatstroke, Kise took a step back, disbelieve and pain very obvious in his eyes, his voice barely a whisper, “…what..? Why..?”

Oikawa’s facial expression was merciless, it never once changed from that fake smile. It was as if he was not at all fazed by this entire situation, “We can’t be happy, we don’t know anything about each other. Just…go to hell, Ryouta!” and with that, he turned away, and walked away fast before it turned into sprinting and he disappeared behind the corner, leaving Ryouta shocked and broken.

They have been dating for nearly a year now. It was their anniversary in a couple of weeks…why there? Why now?

What did…Kise do wrong?

Putting a hand over his face, Kise found strength to sit himself down on a nearby bench, racking his mind to find anything, anything at all that could have upset his Tooru…

The world has stopped. Summer heat was no more.

But…he was coming up empty, for the most part.

Well…it’s not like their relationship was ideal all the way through. What relationships are anyway? They had their share of hurtful moments, but he thought they had everything resolved and figured out. That they are moving in the direction of harmony, communication and understanding.

He can’t exactly recall anything serious enough that could cause…this. An actual break up.

He and Tooru…well, Kise would be lying if he said he didn’t like what they had. Be it interests and personality, he confined in the other boy completely. He thought what they had could not be broken… In fact, he was even thinking about a future with them together, for a really long time…forever, in fact.

Running a hand through his wet hair, Kise pushed it off his forehead, feeling it become a lot drier…

He wasn’t crying. He didn’t feel it…all Ryouta felt was….dead. Trying to understand what went wrong.

All the times they were together started popping into his mind one by one…

When they met… At random, in the park. Oikawa was taking a selfie in front of a sakura tree. Kise will never forget the grin Tooru was flashing at the camera, the happiness that seemed to be bursting out of his entire being as he flashed the peace sign before taking the selfie. Something inside Kise felt warm, endearing from just that sight… And he walked up to him saying, “Surely the tree pales in comparison to your beauty.”

They haven’t seen each other once before then. They have never interacted…and Kise was, in fact, still surprised how he found enough confidence to say something like that. He may come off as confident and easy-going, but this was definitely on a whole new level of smoothness for him. He wanted to disappear as soon as he caught sight of that pair of mesmerizing brown his way.

But to his surprise, Oikawa was not at all shaken by it. And later on, he learned that the other boy actually liked it…because as he looked at Ryouta, he raised his chin and smirked smugly.

And that was how they met…to Kise, it was beautiful… Oikawa…was beautiful.

Soon after, Kise found out they had plenty more in common than just random selfies in the park. Sports was an important factor. Sometimes, they would practice together, learning the rules of the other’s sports, figuring out and reading each other moves, getting heavily into it… It was ideal.

It was not long after that Tooru moved into his apartment either. Kise was living alone away from his home town and he grew really used to his own company in his tiny apartment, yet… He grew quite fond of returning home to a sprawled out on the sofa Oikawa too, playing a game or watching volleyball matches on TV. It was thanks to this that Kise learned a very interesting aspect to Oikawa: he was good at reading people.

And of course, Tooru claimed he could easily read Ryouta too. Jokingly, he asked if Oikawa liked what he read…and he saw the most beautiful of smiles the boy ever flashed his way, not needing to answer the question with words.

It was just…amazing, to say the least.

The few times they actually had fights was over considerably minor things, easily fixed with a few angry kisses that more than once went much further than that…but if anything, this let them learn deeper about each other and…

Kise thought this was ideal too.

They went on small dates with what little they could afford, what Kise’s part-time job as a model could provide them and…

Oikawa started looking for a part-time job too.

Kise loved it all.

He loved Tooru…so very much.

“He looks so cute with glasses…” Kise suddenly found himself muttering and…he finally felt it, tears running down his cheeks.

But, he didn’t allow them to continue for much longer as he heard his name being called out by his teammates…

Needless to say…his practice for that day was over.

When he returned to their apartment, he didn’t expect to find Tooru curled up under the blanket on the same exact sofa he always found him.

Sudden waves of hope overtook Kise’s heart and soul…and he couldn’t do anything to keep them down.

Oikawa was there. Right then and there…

He knew for a fact this was not over. Not yet.

There was still a chance. They could fix this.

And…he knew they would.

Kise knew just how much Tooru loved him too.

As soon as he closed the front door, focusing on taking his shoes off, Oikawa stirred, looking at him with his piercing gaze and blood-shot eyes that made Kise’s heart ache once more…and he instantly wanted nothing more than to hug him…hug his lover and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

But…he knew that wasn’t what Oikawa needed right now…and from the way he sat up, Ryouta knew Tooru needed answers.

“…who is Aomine Daiki?”

Eyes widening having not expected that at all, Kise let out a heavy breath and shook his head, “…are you really pulling the jealousy card after one year..?”

“Just answer the question!” with the way Oikawa pushed his lips together to form a thin line like that, for a moment Kise felt it was as if the other boy was throwing a childish tantrum.

It was…kind of cute…

If only he wasn’t remembering what Oikawa said nearly minutes ago.

Maybe…this was a lot more serious than it looked to him at first glance..? But…he couldn’t figure it out yet…

“He is an old friend and teammate…why?”

A snort, “You could at least have the courtesy to not lie to me.”

Oh..?

“What do you mean..?”

“You know damn well what I mean!”

Kise stared baffled, then frowned, “Alright, I had a fleeting affair with him, happy?! It was before we met!”

“Why are you still lying??!!” Tooru didn’t hold back his emotions, throwing the phone Kise failed to notice previously, right at his feet, “At least hide it better you damn blond!!”

Kise couldn’t believe his eyes. Right there, in all of its beautiful glory, was a picture of him from what he could remember was more than a year ago. Aomine-cchi was standing right behind him, his own head rolled back as they shared a kiss, Aomine’s hand shamelessly rolled up his shirt, revealing his stomach, booze in hand.

Well…fuck.

And…the photo upload dated to about a week ago. That’s all he could see though.

It didn’t matter currently how Oikawa found this or who could have uploaded it…what mattered was telling him he was framed. Big time.

Oikawa’s smile was fake again, “I bet he was good.”

Fuck… This hurt, Kise wanted to clear this up fast, so very badly, “…I…know it may be hard to believe this, but…that picture is from before we met.”

Oikawa stared at Kise for long while, before turning his head away, not saying anything.

Kise knew Oikawa long enough to know this was a good sign. The boy was believing him, but his stubbornness and ego didn’t allow him to back down and admit he was wrong.

Good god…he was really like a kid.

And… Kise loved that about him too.

“…it’s not that I didn’t think this can’t be old…it’s just that it made me realize how little I know about you before we met, Ryouta,” Tooru finally looked back up at Kise.

And Kise shook his head, stepping over the phone, taking a seat beside Oikawa, looking up at the ceiling, “…The things I did and went through before I met you… I am not exactly fond of them, Tooru-cchi,” he looked at the older boy, “I was going through some of the hardest times in my life back then… I lost every single match, I almost lost my job, I didn’t know where I was going or what I was doing… Everything felt like void, ya know?” a small laugh, “But then I met you and… I remembered what it was I wanted to do. You helped me stand back up on my feet again…and see the beauty in life I was missing.”

Tooru stared at Ryouta for moments longer, then allowed a smile to adorn his lips, his gaze falling on his feet, almost dreamily, “That makes two of us.”

Right at that moment, Ryouta allowed himself to lean over and press his lips to Tooru’s for a tender, loving kiss.

“So please…next time you see something like this online, please don’t make instant conclusions, Tooru-cchi.”

“…I spent an entire week contemplating this. Instant conclusion my ass,” Oikawa frowned.

“Who uploaded it anyway??”

“A guy named Haizaki, I don’t know him.”

“That fucking asshole…”

The next time Kise confronted Haizaki, he would make sure to punch him good. What he didn’t put into his calculations though was Oikawa doing it first.

And thus, the heated summer days continued…

**The End.**


End file.
